If you thought your story sucked
by Anonymous Lizard
Summary: Check out this one! I was digging though some old documents the other day, when I found this. It. Sucks. So if you've been looking for a story to laugh at and flame,  look no further! Please, review and flame! T for confusion and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I was digging through some old fanfic documents I had written about a year ago, and I found about the WORST fanfic ever! I thought, "I wonder how many flames I'd get if I posted this on ." And so please feel free to flame this piece of crap! Seriously, I even flame it myself.

Okay, I'm gonna start fresh. My last fanfic sucked, so this one NEEDS to be better. BTW, This**starts**off kinda weird.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I could get some spare parts for a Runner, would ya?" Jack Atlas asked a strange man who was masked by the night.

"I can get you anything, for the right price." A gruff voice replied.

"I can pay anything. Just name your price. Hmm... how 'bout this."

"How 'bout 600 yen."

"You drive a hard bargin. But that may**work**..."

"Good. Now I recommend that you all clear out before you both pay." A female voice came out from behind the two men.

"Who do you think you are, tryin' to tell us to leave?" demanded the stranger.

"Well, I_**think**_ I'm Officer Hatsu Kagora of Sector Security, and I_**think**_ I have full rights to arrest you all for operating in the black**market**, and If I wanted to, I_**THINK**___I could let you go, without ratting you all out to Officer Trudge, seeing as no harm was done, but I'm not so sure about that last one." The female voice said flatly.

"What do we do boss?" Another stranger asked from the shadows; an accomplice.

"Tell you what. I will give you all till the count of three to clear out and hide. There are plenty of alleys to cower in." The apparent officer told them.

"You, Larry, get the lights."

The accomplice pulled out a lantern. From the dim light, Jack could barely make out what looked like a stern faced, pink haired, emerald eyed 19 year old, in uniform, holding 1 finger out along with a badge. She also had a duel disk on her arm. The woman put up a second finger. "When I get to 3, it might get a little rough, so either scatter or try me."

"Oh come on, men. It's just a little girl! We can take her." The stranger (also the apparent leader) hollered. About 12 men charged forward at the lone officer. Jack stayed behind. This girl seemed oddly familiar...

The "little girl" kept her promise. "Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you." She muttered. The woman drew a card and grinned. "Eat this! Go, Trap Hole!" A giant chasm opened up out of nowhere and swallowed all the men but Jack. "You've been warned, Jackie. Don't hang around with people you don't belong with."

And with that, the officer turned and left.

"How'd it go today sis?" Kohaku called out as the heard the front door slam shut. Hatsu bounded into the room and did a victory dance across the living room into the kitchen. She pushed open the kitchen door and twirled and spun, all while humming a peppy tune that she made up as she went. Finally Hatsu stopped in the middle of the kitchen, dizzy. She made sure before moving that the room was clear; oven opposite the kitchen door, pantry opposite the back door. Crystal chandelier above the small**wooden kitchen**table, all 6 chairs clear. Hatsu proceeded back to the living room, where her sister looked at her in amusement. "Another failure today, huh?" Then chuckled to herself.

"No, my oddly colored sister, today was a SUCCESS! I finally found one of the old gang! Sure, I've had to impersonate a cop, a grocery clerk, a garbage man and a sumo wrestler, but it was all worth it." Hatsu said, ready to burst from her sudden adrenaline rush.

"What was that last one? Wait... oddly colored? And who did you see?"

"Oh, come on. Mom had white hair, dad had red, so how'd you end up with TEAL hair? Oh, and I saw Jack." Hatsu giggled, remembering the expression on the men's faces as they fell down the trap hole. Fright. Shock. Priceless...

"PLEASE don't tell me you got rough while you were disguised as a_**cop**_." Haku moaned, brushing a strand of her long hair out of her face.

"I had to! The men charged at me! It was_**self defense!**_ They were gonna beat me up!"

"We both know you could have taken them. Even if there were 50, you could knock 'em all out._**Without**_ using your cards. Which one did you use anyway?" Kohaku was mid-way through a sip of herbal tea when Hatsu replied.

"Trap Hole."

Haku did a spit-take across the coffee table and Hatsu had to duck to avoid getting sprayed. "You used Trap Hole? Is it still on your Duel Disk?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That means they're all still trapped down there!"

"You're just mad that I didn't see Yusei." Hatsu sniggered.**  
><strong> "You didn't see Crow, either."

"Shut up."

Kohaku sighed, victorious. "Alright, fine. You saw Jack. But how do you expect to meet up with them if we don't even know their number?"

"Easy. With this!" Hatsu held up the card Copycat.

Haha…yeah…

I know this isn't even CLOSE to a good start to a fanfic, but again, this is just so people can flame. Anyway, leave your flames and comments, but please no questions about the plot, because I doubt I'll be able to answer any!


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO AGAIN! I want some things noted here: First, this is not a one-shot, and I think that might be why some people were lost. Also, Hatsu is MY OC, and Hiromi belongs to my friend.

* * *

><p>YAY! A reason to live! Can't keep readers waiting so long and still be happy, did you say? Well screw the rules, I have money. Anyway, this may take a bit to finish, but it will be done. Alright, here we go!<p>

"Copycat? That card can't even beat my Kuriboh! How is that thing gonna help at all?" Haku questioned her sister.

"Like this!" Hatsu played the card. She told it firmly, "Copy the last used card by Jack Atlas!" The card began to transform. Slowly, it began to take the shape of a giant red dragon. Red Dragon Archfiend, to be precise. "Perfect!" Hatsu said perkily. Her sister, however, was not so excited.

"Perfect? Now we've got a giant ugly dragon in our _living room,_ and it barely fits in the house! Not to mention the potted plant just caught fire!" Haku yelled at her sister. Red Dragon Archfiend/Copycat growled pointedly at Haku, baring its fangs. Haku flinched.

"Let's see now." Hatsu was busy at her computer, and either didn't hear or chose to ignore her sister's comment. "The last time this card was played was at the WRGP, by one Mr. Atlas, now I hack into the WRGP database, buncha crap about Jack that I don't care about in his file, and...Bingo!" Hatsu clicked on something on her computer screen. Haku rushed over to her sister, partially to get away from the fire-spitting beast in their living room.

What? What'd ya find?" Haku was now just as excited as her whack-job sister who seemed ready to explode.

"I found his address! And it also says that the three are living together! I've hit the jackpot!" Hatsu was about to do another victory dance when her sister grabbed her by the shirt collar.

"Don't start that again." she said. Then she muttered, "I can't believe _she_ was born first, and _I'm_the mature one."

"Well, I'm goin' to bed." Hatsu slipped out of her sister's grip and skipped up the stairs. "We leave first thing tomorrow!"

"We what? You want to actually _visit_ them?" Haku was stunned.

"Yup! That's why I got the address, right?" Hatsu called back.

"So what, are you just going to stroll up there and ring the doorbell?"

"Yup!"

Haku stood dumbfounded. She would meet Yusei. After so long...did he remember her? The Enforcers had split up so long ago...what would happen when they met up again? Her sister was relying on chance for most of this. Or was she? Did Hatsu know something Haku didn't? She would get all her answers tomorrow. Suddenly, the next day seemed to be closer than before. Slowly, Haku climbed the stairs after her bedroom, the weight of her nervousness keeping her from seeming excited. Without bothering to brush her teeth, Haku climbed into bed.

Hatsu woke up the next morning wishing she hadn't. She had a headache, and all her muscles were sore. But at least she had a reason to get out of bed. She would finally see Crow again for the first time in months, years even. So she forced a grin, took a shower, dressed, ate, brushed her hair and teeth, and met her sister by the door.

"You ready to go?" asked Haku.

Hatsu gulped and gave a shaky, "Yup."

"You can't chicken out now. You dragged me into this, and you are staying with me until the end. No matter what." Haku said. "Besides, you don't wanna miss out on Crow, would ya?"

"I see your point. Come on, let's not keep Yusei waiting." Hatsu smirked.

Her sister grumbled as hey went outside, into the crisp spring morning. (Bear in mind: its 7:00) The two sisters mounted their Duel Runners, Haku on her teal-striped, white Runner with a large teal-haired dragon along the side. Hatsu, however, mounted a white-striped pink Runner with her signature monster along the side. A Blue-eyes White dragon.

"Ready, Sis?" Called Haku.

"In a minute. I just need to register the coordinates into my Runners' database." Hatsu started typing. About a minute later, she said, "Alright. Let's Rev it up!"

Haku rolled her eyes. "Sis," she said before putting on her helmet, "You need to stop using that catch phrase. Someone already owns it."

(A/N: Three guesses who.)

"Whatever." Hatsu replied. "Let's just go." The sisters slipped on their helmets that corresponded with the other's Runner, and took to the streets, Hatsu in the lead. "Popo time, here we come!" Hatsu cried.

(Tries to avoid getting hit with rotten tomatoes thrown by followers) I know, I shouldn't end here after the wait. But next chapter will be up soon, I swear. In fact, I'm gonna work on it now. K bye.

* * *

><p>I know there wasn't much I explained, but again, I'm just posting this so people can laugh at it! P.S. I'm only editing spelling errors, but other than that, I'm just copying and pasting into a word document, and submitting!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Okay, I just want to say again that I am-in no way-editing this after I paste it into a word document. I think the disclaimers are in the story…But anyway, I now give you…THE THIRD CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>Okay, I just saw the new Phineas and Ferb movie, and I just have to say, OMFG BEST THING SINCE UNDERWEAR. Anyway, if you hadn't noticed, in this story Maia is Haku. But anyway, here is the continuation of part 2. Ah, part 2. I remember it like it was yesterday. *Flashback* - the rules, I have green hair. *end flashback* Well that was weird. I should probably lay off the drugs. Anyway, I don't own YuGiOh 5d's.<p>

The sisters zipped along the streets of new Domino City. Their hair billowed in the wind, their knuckles turned white in the cold, but they didn't care. At least, Hatsu didn't. Soon, the Enforcers would all be re-united. Except for Kalin. Ra knows what happened to him.

Hatsu turned down one street, swerved here, stopped there to let another**car**go by. And pretty soon, the two duelists arrived in front of a garage. Just a garage. Nothing else.

"Are you sure we're even in the right place? Look at this place. It's a dump! I mean, who would ever-" Haku was cut off by her sister.

"Shhh! Listen! Is that-"

"I think it is!" Haku squealed.

The sisters were silent for a moment. And it paidoff. A familiar voice came from inside. A familiar _**British**_voice, I might add.

"Bruno, quit being such a sissy. I want to fight someone, and you're available. Now get up and FIGHT!"

"No! I'm not a sissy, I'm a pacifist! Why don't you wrestle Crow?" begged a new voice.

"Because he-"

_**Ding Dong.**_Haku rang the doorbell just intime.

"You got lucky, wuss. Next time, I expect more of a challenge." They heard some footsteps, then the familiar blonde appeared in the doorway. He paled at the sight of Hatsu, who began giggling madly in the creepiest of ways at his expression. She attempted to regain her composure upon getting a glare from her Haku. "Yu- *gulp* Yusei? Please come here." Jack stammered. He looked like he was about to faint. That was by far the rarest expression on the former "King."

Haku obtained a similar expression as the raven and yellow haired duelist and current King came around the corner. "Jack, don't tell me you're on par-" He stopped mid sentence at the sight of the two girls. To sum it up, Hatsu was pretty much the only one from that point on who didn't look like she was going to fall over with a heart attack.

10 minutes later...

"Wait, wait. You girls have been living _**two blocks away **_for the past ten years, yet we didn't know?" Yusei was confused. About nine minutes ago, after the three had recovered from shock, and noting Jack would probably never say please again, the two boys had invited the sisters in for a cup of coffee and some time to catch up. Now the two girls were on the sofa, while the b-ahem-men (Crow was still asleep) were in the computer chairs, while Bruno was in the kitchen digging for something to help mend his bloody nose.

"Sorta. It took a little while to get Hatsu here away from Sayer, and while I was working on that, I needed to find a place to stay. When I finally got her out, it became our home. You can ask Hatsu how we paid the bills, because it's still a mystery to me." Haku said voice finally steady again. "I'll bet it was something to do with those odd jobs she worked day and night. One day this, another day that. But it worked. She was pretty good at most the jobs she pretended to have, it's a shame she didn't really have any of them."

"You mean to tell me that that whole scheme was FAKE? Hatsu isn't really an OFFICER?" Jack, who had been sitting quietly, arms crossed until now, said angrily.

Hatsu giggled again. "Two for two, Jackie. Anyway, we'd better-" she was cut off by a loud, "What the DECK?" Coming from up the stairs. They all spun and saw none other than Crow "the Bullet" Hogan at the top of the stairs, wide-eyed. He ran about halfway down the steps, jumped the last few, and landed, pointing a finger at the sisters. "How long have they been here?" He demanded.

"About ten minutes, give or take fifteen." Yusei replied calmly. (Jack had gone back to brooding.)

"How...When...wha..?" Crow stammered.

Hatsu was now a bright pink, and for once in her life, quiet. It was obvious she wanted to leap up and hug him, but refrained. Crow, however, did not. He came up behind the sofa and leaped at a now bright red Hatsu. His arms were almost around her neck, when Haku grabbed her sister by the collar and tugged her out of the way. "Anyway, Hatsu and I have to go. This was fun, and here's our address if you need anything." Haku wrote their address on a slip of paper, and handed it to a perplexed Yusei. "But I'm sure we'll meet again at the Grand Prix."

The sisters waved good-bye to three curious boys, and left, speeding home as fast as they could. As soon as they were inside, Hatsu walked into the kitchen, sat down, and hit her head on the table. "I can't believe I let that almost happen. Crow almost hugged me...I guess he doesn't remember..." she moaned.

"Hey, relax! At least he didn't hug you, and our secret isn't re-exposed. Besides, even if it was, they wouldn't tell anyone, would they? They didn't last time." Haku tried to comfort her sister.

"I guess you're right. When do we tell them?" Hatsu looked up.

"The day will come. The gods will guide us." Said Haku. Both sisters knew she was right.

Okay, I think I should try and work on my original YuGiOh fic now. So, if part 4 doesn't come up until next Monday or Tuesday, don't freak. Oh, and I am gonna do drugs, but the medical kind. I thinx I haz a cold! Oh noez! K bye.

* * *

><p>Sorry if things are a bit confusing in that, but I know for sure they'll be especially confusing next chapter! Anyway, I hope you guys like it, and remember: It's okay to flame! And if you see names like Maia and Dum-Dum appear in the next few chapters, those are our nicknames for me and my friends.<p> 


End file.
